


Emotion

by STsuki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el problema se reduce no a lo que sientes…  Sino al simple hecho de sentir…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yo no sé nada sobre este universo apenas está en mis planes comprarme la serie, pero cuando vi las pelis y + la segunda con Ben y Zach asdhajs solo necesitaba escribir XD

— ¡Por favor! ¿¡Cómo piensas romper un hueso si ni si quiera puedes romper las reglas!?—

 

Había una falta de definición en esa frase, que había mantenido intrigado a Spock solo después de haber colocado a Khan en una cámara criogénica de nuevo. 

 

Antes, había elegido no prestar atención a las palabras de ese genocida conquistador, obviando el desastre inminente que se cernía sobre ellos, pero después, el recuerdo lo había golpeado en algún momento en el que en realidad no estaba ni dentro ni fuera de sí. Solo pensando. Y le dio curiosidad el modo en el que Khan había empezado a analizarlo, en otras circunstancias habría encontrado su comportamiento intrigante, confuso y poco ortodoxo, en el momento en que dijo esas palabras, solo se sintió evidenciado y disminuido a pesar de que el mal llamado John había sido su prisionero en la Enterprise.

 

Apostaba cualquier cosa que aun en ese momento de tensión el capitán Kirk se habría sentido complacido al saber cómo se sentía, o al menos al saber que en realidad sentía y que fue ese súper hombre arrogante, el que le había provocado otro conflicto emocional, bastante alejado de la supuesta muerte de su capitán, eso probablemente solo fue un detonante de algo que no había querido entender.

 

¿Podría ser…?

 

Absortó delineo el rostro de Khan a través del cristal de la cámara criogénica y retrocedió consternado.

 

— ¿Spock todo en orden?

 

—Por supuesto capitán.

 

—Genial, es momento de resguardar a estas personas para siempre,  
si es debido.

 

—Capitán ese término no es…

 

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Pero me morí y luego reviví ¿Recuerdas?

 

— ¿Cómo podría? Yo lo vi…

 

—Mira solo digo que a veces la lógica no sirve.

 

—Pero…

 

—Vámonos ya Spock, te dejo hacer los honores —Spock masajeó el puente de su nariz y avanzó hacia la salida con paso firme, quizás lo mejor era decir adiós para siempre a Khan y lo que la mera conciencia de su existencia le había provocado al insensible Spock.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue originalmente publicado en mi blog tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.com
> 
> Espero que le guste! Saludos!!


End file.
